


La Doctora [Angel Reys]

by law_nerd105



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/law_nerd105/pseuds/law_nerd105
Summary: You're Bishop's cousin, the new resident doctor and bartender for the Mayans. And Angel Reyes is there. So of course it happens after he's in a barfight.
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader, Angel Reyes/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	La Doctora [Angel Reys]

**Author's Note:**

> My very first time writing for Angel Reyes and Mayans MC. I kind of feel like the smut was just tucked in there at the end. But hey, at least it's there and at least it's good. I think... I hope...

I stared mindlessly through the tall, wall window with dull eyes. The red, leather booth, I was seated in, squeaked when I shifted in it so that I could sit at a more comfortable angle while I penetrated my gaze onto the men outside of the diner. I started fidgeting with my coffee cup, tapping it against the old, wooden tabletop. The white paint of the table had started to chip along the edges over the years, I had noticed the moment I sat down in the booth a good hour or so ago.

I used to come to the diner every day after school to finish homework or to work on projects, but it's been years. It's been years since I've been at the diner, and it's been years since I've been in Santo Padre.

Admittedly, everything still looked more or less the same, for the most part anyway. But it felt different. Very different. It wasn't the same Santo Padre I had left behind when I left for medical school all those years ago, it was so much different now.

I heard, from street corner gossip, that Miguel Galindo had taken over the Galindo cartel after his father had died, and that he was wreaking havoc on the boarder, trying to claim it all for himself and rule his own empire. I also heard that he was dragging the MC through the mud with him, but that piece of information didn't come from street corner whores. No, that piece of information came from El Presidente himself. My dearest uncle, Bishop.

I left him behind as well when the opportunity for medical school struck. He always joked that I was going to come back one day to patch up the MC for a living. If only either of us had known how right he would actually be in the end.

"Kid, its been a while," I smiled fondly at the raspy voice that pulled my attention away from the window. I stood from the booth and allowed my uncle to pull my shorter frame into his embrace.

"Too long," I murmured into his chest.

I always seemed to hang around Bishop more than I ever did around my own parents. I suppose it was because he was always more laid back and didn't blatantly ignore me when I was around him simply because I was still a child.

We sat down at opposing sides of the booth, Bishop was quick to pull out a cigarette before we even started talking. I noticed the gang of men, that were standing outside in the diner parking lot by their bikes a few moments ago, were pouring into the diner. They all stumbled inside, laughingly, as they claimed seats for themselves.

"If I'd have known that youd bring the whole club, I would've chosen a cheaper place," I quirked an eyebrow, while staring past Bishop's shoulder to peek at the men that had filled the rest of the diner. They had broken the peaceful silence that had previously settled in the atmosphere, not that I think anyone was going to dare tell the men in black leather that.

Bishop chuckled.

"Ignore them, they're paying for themselves. We just needed to get out of the club for a while," I nodded in understanding.

"Alright then. So, how've you been?" I asked, leaning my arms onto the table.

"Good, the MC keeps me busy. But there's nothing really worth going into detail about," I nodded along at what he said, looking down at the coffee cup in front of me on the table, and starting to twirl it around. "So, what happened, Kid?" I heaved a sigh. I was sick of this story. I dreaded needing to tell it again.

"Room check found a packet of coke and kicked me," I ran my hands down my face, then pulled the sleeves of my Stanford hoodie up past my elbows.

"Not yours?" he quirked an eyebrow at me, and his facial expression looked similar to how mine had looked a few moments ago.

"My roommate got kicked the week before for possession, guess she didnt clean out all her shit," I dropped my hands to my lap, deciding it really wasn't worth all the pain I was feeling. I was two months away from graduating third from my class, so screw them.

"Jesus, anything I can do?" a chuckle erupted from my chest before I could stop it.

"You know how you always used to joke I was going to stitch up the MC for a living one day?" Bishop gave his own chuckle, he seemed to remember it as clearly as I did.

"I do," he confirmed.

I dropped my smile, and my face became more serious. I looked away from him, too scared that he might refuse me now.

"I'm never going to get my licence, even though I finished my years. No hospital is going to hire me without my licence, and I can't afford to go to school all over again," I forced myself to look Bishop in his eyes. I could see how he knew what I was hinting at, but he allowed me to finish on my own. "I need a job, I need the money, and I really need a place to stay."

Despite my deepest worries, he smiled. He grabbed my hands across the table and held them in the both of his.

"I'll tell you what," he rubbed his thumb over the junction between my thumb and forefinger on the back of my hand. "You can play doctor on my guys, and well pay you accordingly. But why don't you work the bar as well? That way, you can keep busy day to day, and make the extra bucks as well," I sighed in pure relief, eagerly nodding my agreement, causing Bishop to burst into a chuckle again. "I'm glad to see you're so eager. You can start tonight."

And that's how it started. That's how I made my way back to Santo Padre, and back into the comfort of the Mayans. The familiarity of it all was what was making me happy. I was back where I should be. I was back home.

Ezekiel Reyes was the man I was first to meet out of all of the Mayans. This being because he was still a Prospect, and was the one working the bar alone before I came along. He seemed more eager and excited about me working the bar with him than I was. I knew why. Bishop had told me stories of when he was still a Prospect back in the day. He told me all the little things he needed to do that kept him busy and tired all day long. So I could understand why EZ was so eager to have a little help.

We were laughing while we were carrying beer cases into the club. EZ was telling me about some of the weirdest barfights that had occurred in the club in the past. I found some of the stories particularly amusing, it was intriguing what some men were willing to throw their fists for. The absurdity ranged between fighting over a woman and fighting over a seat at the bar counter.

We were stocking the beers in the fridge, busy getting to know each other better, when I heard the familiar loud roars of motorbikes pulling up outside into the lot. It was a sound I didn't hear all that much back at Stanford. Everyone there either drove a million - dollar car or took an Uber. But if I ever did get a chance to hear the sound of a bikes engine revving, I always thought back to Santo Padre. I always thought back to the Mayans and their pride and joys, as Bishop had once put it.

The herd of men waltzed into the bar, shoving at each other as they laughed at something unknown to me and EZ. The first thing they did upon entering, was turning the music, which had been playing softly as background noise while EZ and I worked, up a few notches. The next thing they did, was light their cigarettes and huddle around the bar in search of booze.

I took that time to formally introduce myself to everyone, briefly explaining my newfound services at the club.

"Hola, Mami," he must've been the tenth Mayan to greet me that exact way. He was also the tenth Mayan to greet me with the same wide, devilish grin on his face. Oh, how I have missed the Latino men and their way of flirting. At Stanford the men, no, the boys had absolutely no charm. Which was one of the reasons I didn't date anyone during my time there. "You're new."

I pulled a beer from the fridge, knowing that it was what he wanted.

"That I am. (Y/L) (Y/L/N)," I extended my hand towards him, and he shook it. His grip was firm, and I felt his metal rings digging into the palm of my hand before he let go.

"Angel Reyes," he took the beer from the counter, where I had placed it, and popped it open.

"Oh, you're EZ's brother?" his grin fell.

"No, I'm Angel Reyes. If I wanted to introduce myself as Boy Scout's brother, I would've," EZ laughed from where he stood a few feet away from us. I rose my hands as a sign of surrender.

"Sorry," I smiled, while he shook his head and his grin took its place on his soft looking lips again.

"What's a pretty niñita, like you, doing in a place like this anyway?" he asked, taking a swig of his beer, and then eyeing me up and down, clearly not caring if I had noticed the action or not.

"Well, I'm the new resident doctor and bar lady, of course," I answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Angel scoffed, raising an eyebrow at me.

"And how exactly did you manage to wiggle your way into our club?" I watched as he scratched his perfect, bearded jaw, and the thoughts running through my mind were anything but appropriate. I leaned over the counter towards him, getting closer into his space, as if I was about to tell him some big secret.

"I'm Bishops cousin," I revelled in the smell of him. It was a mix of a musky cologne, and cigarette smoke. Being this close to him, I could take in every detail of his face. And, my God, was he the better - looking Reyes brother.

Angel chuckled, then hopped off of the barstool he was sitting in. He dug around in his pockets, then stuffed a twenty - dollar bill into my tip jar before sparing me a wink and turning his back on me. He disappeared into the crowd, but I allowed myself to watch him for as long as I could see him. And then, I couldn't.

I turned to see a smirking EZ, who was looking at me.

"What?" he merely shrugged his shoulders, but the sly smirk remained.

"Nothing."

I laughed him off, returning my focus to the people on the other side of the counter. This night was turning out to be far more pleasant than I had thought it would be. And not only because of Angel, but because of how nice everyone else was. People didn't know this, but the Mayans were better men that some of the men wearing high end suits and working in corporate buildings.

As big of a flirt as they were, and as bad of some of the stuff was that they did, they were good people. I could guarantee you that none of the men, that were in that club that night, would ever hit a woman, or so much as dare to hurt her. Unless, of course, she was trying to hurt them. But that was beside the point.

They were loyal to each other, they were respectful to people they knew and cared about. And they weren't assholes. Except when they were drinking. That would probably be the only time it got bad.

And, over the next month or so, the Mayans had welcomed me into their home with open arms. I was teased and flirted with often, but no one dared to touch me, and they quickly shut down anyone outside of the club who did. And eventually, I felt as if I was a part of the family. Hell, they even made a big show of giving me my own kutte with a patch labelled La Doctora. I liked that Angel was the one to have handed it over to me.

Over the time that I had been there, I had been nursing many of the Mayans. Whether they got hurt in an inhouse barfight, or when they were out on a run. I was there to stitch them up. Most of them, anyway. Not Angel.

And it's not that Angel didn't get hurt, he just didn't allow me to touch him. I figured, eventually, that it must've been his pride that kept him at bay from me. It saddened me a little. I thought that Angel and I were getting a long perfectly, and that he would've been able to trust me enough to allow me to fix him up if need be.

A glass, that came hurling my way, pulled me from my train of thought. Luckily for me, the glass crashed and shattered against the wall behind me. The yelling and chaos came from a few feet away from the bar. I couldn't make out the words through the music and everything that was being knocked over, but I could clearly see it was Angel who was fighting with another man. Not a Mayan. He had flirted with me an hour or so before, refusing to take no as an answer until EZ had put him in his place. Now it seems, Angel was finishing him off.

Glass was breaking, tables were being knocked over, and everyone was yelling.

The fight raged on for a little while longer, until the men were pulled apart. The stranger was tossed out, and Angel was backed into a corner and scolded at as if he were a child. From where I stood, I couldn't see the damage that had been done to Angel. But I saw how the other guy looked, and it wasn't pretty.

Bishop shoved Angel all the way back in my direction, and the damage to him became slowly more visible the closer he got to me. He had a cut on his eyebrow and cheek, and he was bleeding from his nose. His knuckles were split open, and he was clutching his left bicep. Bishop looked downright furious at that moment.

"Fix him up," he ordered me, and I walked around the bar counter towards the two men.

"I don't need to be fucking fixed up," Angel spat back, earning a shove to his shoulder from Bishop.

"I didn't fucking ask you," Bishop then walked off angrily, leaving us alone.

"Come on," I urged him, trying to lead him towards the club bathroom.

"I'll be fine."

"Angel," I sighed. "Please, just let me help you."

To my surprise, he didn't resist me any further and obediently followed me into the bathroom and kicked the door shut behind him. He sat down on the toilette while I pulled the first aid kit from the cabinet. I kept my back to him all the while as I ran a cloth under the cold water. But I took a glance in the mirror and saw him watching me with intent. His gaze didn't falter, not even as I locked my eyes on him.

I turned back to him and stood in front of his legs, that were spread wide. He was having none of it. Angel took my hips into his hands and pulled me between his legs, sighing in contempt as he ran them down my thighs before dropping them. I could not, for the life of me, stop the raging heat that came to my cheeks and also elsewhere.

I started off with cleaning away the blood on his face.

"It looks a lot worse than it is," he said, as if he was trying to reassure me.

"I know, face wounds tend to bleed a lot more than if it where anywhere else," I stated matter - of - fact like, causing Angel to chuck a laugh.

"Of course you would know that," he started shaking his head, but I griped his jaw to keep his face still. It also seemed to keep his mouth shut.

I tossed the cloth, then inspected his wounds properly. I evaluated that the cuts on his eyebrow and cheek would not need stitches, so I just placed a Band-Aid over it and took a step back. I saw how Angel was still griping his left bicep, and I tried to detach his deadly grip from his arm. It was bleeding.

"What happened to your arm?" I asked, my facial features were overthrown with scepticism.

"Nothing to bad, just a scratch from the broken beer bottle the dumb fuck was waving around," he rolled his eyes.

"Let me see," I ordered, taking a step back.

"What do you mean?" he was smirking. The son of a bitch was smirking.

"Take off your shirt," I mumbled, my face flushed and burning.

"What was that, Mami?"

"Angel," I warned, my voice threatening while his remained playful.

"Fine."

He set his kutte aside and dropped his shirt to the floor. He straightened his back and puffed out his broad chest, his muscles flexed as he moved. I tried to look away, I really did. But my eyes stayed fixed on his abdominal muscles. I never knew what that stupid shirt of his was hiding from sight all this time. It was his deep chuckle that pulled my eyes back up to his.

"Sorry," I muttered, moving to look at his arms.

"Don't be."

His bicep didn't look that bad. It was a long, but shallow cut. His shirt had taken away most of the impact that the glass would've had on his skin. I was amused by the hiss Angel gave when I disinfected the cut, it wasn't a sound I thought he was capable of making.

"So, why were you fighting with that guy?" I asked, straightening his arm out so that I could wrap a bandage around the wound.

"He was being a dick," Angels eyes settled on my face, on my flustered face.

"How so?" I finished up with the bandage, then ran my thumb across the sealed wound with a smile. I lowered his arm and bent to hand him his discarded shirt back.

"You really want to know, Mami?" he took the shirt, but just held it in his wrapped hands while he stared up at me. I didn't say I word. "He was being a dick, because he was talking about dragging you out back and taking what he wanted. So, I'm sorry for beating the shit out of him. But I would've liked to have done a whole lot worse," he then looked away from my eyes, rather focusing on the bathroom door.

I stood there. I was stuck between a feeling of fear, of what could've happened, and love for Angel, for preventing it.

"Thank you," I finally coughed out, causing his head to snap back to face me.

"What?"

"I said, thank you."

Angel stood from his seat, he towered far above me. The look on his face would have been intimidating to anyone else, but to me, it was arousing. The way he was looking at me, I could see the lust in his eyes, and it was matching mine. I wanted to reach out and touch him, but I was too scared to move.

I wanted to run my hands over his chiselled chest, then pull him against me. I wanted him. I wanted him now more than ever before.

"Fuck it," Angel spat, pushing me until I was backed up against the door.

"Angel," my breath hitched, he didn't care. His hot breath was blowing onto me, and he still faintly smelled of smoke. I loved nothing more than the smell of him.

Then, his mouth came down on me, without so much as a warning. The kiss was hungry, and he was quick to shove his tongue into my mouth. He hooked his hands around the back of my knees and pulled me up into his arms. Obviously he was that strong.

It didn't take long before his hips were grinding into mine, and his bare chest was rubbing against my own. His mouth trailed down to my neck, biting and sucking as he went. He pushed me harder against the door so that he could take one hand from my thigh, and yank my shirt over my head.

"Fucking gorgeous," he breathed into my skin, moving his mouth down to the exposed skin of my breasts. "Fucking mine," were the words that followed, the words that pulled a moan from me.

It took Angel all of three seconds to toss my bra across the room, then latch his mouth onto one of my nipples. His free hand reached up and groped at my other breasts. His rings were cold against my tender skin, and a contrast from his warm and rough hands. His hips had never stilled, and all I could do was take it.

"Angel, please," I begged for nothing in particular. Angel moved and sat me down on the sink. He took a step back and yanked his pants and boxer briefs down. I raised my hips to help him as he pulled my jeans and panties down as well, tossing them over his shoulder somewhere.

Two of his fingers trailed a path up my inner thigh, then both of his hands gripped a knee and he shoved my legs apart, causing me to gasp. Angel knelt down on the floor, between my legs, and I moaned in anticipation of what was coming. His kisses were sloppy as they trailed the path his two fingers previously had, until he was licking at my clit.

He gripped my thighs again, and pulled me to the edge of the counter. He slung my legs over his shoulders and dove right in. I instantly threaded my fingers through his dark hair and pulled him closer, if that was even possible. His tongue ran up and down my length, and he stopped each time he got to the top to suck on my clit. I looked down at him, and nearly came at the sight of his head between my thighs alone.

His hand crept up and he slid two fingers over my length, before pushing them knuckle deep inside of me. A long, drawn out moan came from me when his rings hit my folds.

"So fucking wet for me. You like this, Mami?"

"God, yes," I groaned out, lulling my head back as he thrusted his fingers in and out of me, while his tongue continued to work my clit.

My thighs started shaking and clenching when he hit my g - spot.

"Angel!" I screamed out in a raspy voice when my orgasm hit me, and I came on his mouth. He let me ride out my climax, but then he pulled back. And I whimpered.

He yanked me to my feet, and I would've fell if he hadn't been holding me. He spun me around and bent me over the sink in one movement. I was panting, watching our reflection.

His fingers dug into my hips while he slid into me at a painfully slow pace, forcing me to feel every inch of him as he stretched me. I moaned and groaned and pushed back, but it only resulted in a spank that made me yelp.

"Stay fucking still," I saw him throw his head back as he started fucking me, grunting and groaning behind me.

His pace quickened and hardened as he moved my hips on him. I moaned and arched my back.

"More, please, Angel," he gave a breathy chuckled, then leaned over my back.

"Fucking needy," his hand snaked around our bodies until he reached my clit and started rubbing circles. I moaned and shut my eyes, not being able to watch our reflection any longer.

His hips rubbed up and down mine as he fucked me, and his fingers pressed down harder on my throbbing clit.

"Fuck, I'm coming," Angel groaned into my ear when I clenched around him.

"Where do you want it?" he bit onto my neck, his pace going sloppy as he neared his own edge.

"In me, on the pill," was the only coherent sentence I could manage through the moans and the stars I was seeing.

Angel gave and unexpected yank at my hair, and I came screaming his name. He sunk his teeth into my neck when he reached his climax and came inside of me.

"Fuck," he panted in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. He collapsed on top of me, and for a moment we just laid there, panting.

When Angel did pull himself off and out of me, I winced when my body started aching.

"Come here," Angel grumbled and pulled my up into his arms. I fell into his embrace, wrapping my arms lazily around him and burying my face in his slightly sweaty chest.

"That was fun," his chest vibrated with a chuckle at my words.  
"Yeah, it was," he sighed, planting a kiss to the top of my head.

"We should do it again sometime," I placed a kiss to the middle of his chest.  
"Yeah, we should."


End file.
